GENESIS OF NEXT
by KokoroDoki
Summary: Después de leer esto, ahora comprendo que no estaba en vano la mirada melancólica de Joe.


**Esto no es propiamente un fanfic, pero cuenta a la perfección el drama del Soldier Cyborg 009 (incluyendo la angustia de los demás Soldier Cyborg), pero sobre todo la tristeza que siempre atravesaba el corazón de Joe Shimamura.**

**Genesis of Next**

**Interpretada:** Por el grupo Globe  
**Ending de la serie Cyborg 009 Version 2001**

**Lyrics:**Tetsuya Komuro & MARC  
**Music:**Tetsuya Komuro  
**Arrangement:**Tetsuya Komuro

Hizashiburi no kimi no half smile

Wasurerarezu hajimaru genesis of next

I can't get you out of mind

Hitori tatazumu Please tell me why...

But there's no easy answer

Genesis of next

Please tell me! Is this a test?

Hey baby, do you need some help?

You are alone... lonely planet

Genesis of next

you just get into

alone on this planet

lonely planet

Mata nozoita itsu mo no kagi ana

Yami ni ussura jibun no kage dake

Nokotta kizu boku wa iesezu

Soko wa lonely planet

Mitsume au shunkan toki ga tomatta

Jyareau kotoba subete ano mama

Toki no itazura daki ai nagara

Tobira wo shimezu tobi dashita...

I can't get you out of my mind...

Kagirareta sekai no naka

Anata wa ima nani shiteru no

Mitasarenai yokubou wo

Chotto shita wagamama butsukete

Ikiteiru dake datte

Totetsumonai kotona no ni ne

Koibito no aijyou toka yakimochi ni

Toki wo torare namida nagashi

21st century hontou no ai

Tonari no seki no otoko to

Igami atteru baai jyanai

Samishi gatteru basho jyanai

21st century hontou no ai

Furite kuru hikari wo miyou

Nan ka ime-ji wo tsukamou

Nan ka fure-zu wo sagasou

Sagasanakute iikarane dakara

Watashi no koreppocchi no yume nante

Kakera dake de iikarane soshite

Ai wo dare ka ni agete hoshiino

Nigete onegai moshi ima nani mo kamo kuzurete

Sukui motomeru shigunaru de saemo

Watashi no toiki saemo todokanakutemo

Ashita wo kesazu ni ikireru kana

Ikireru kana ikireru kana...

Akai sora wo jiyuu ni tobu tori ga

Hane wo yasume kimi no soba ni nemuru

Yume no naka de kimi wo sagashi mitsuke

Itoshii lonely planet

Devil in my shoes!

You left me alone...

and you're gone...

Nureta hoho wo kaze ni sarashite

Hoshi wo mi age

Mune ni chikau

Omoide no uta

Kuchi zusande

Kioku wo sotto

Taba nete iku

Yasashi sugita

Kotoba ni yurare

Namida nagashite

Hohoemitai

Okotta kizu boku wa iesezu

Soko wa lonely planet

Kagirareta sekai no naka

Anata wa ima nani shiteru no

Mitasarenai yokubou wo

Chotto shita wagamama butsukete

Ikiteiru dake datte

Totetsumonai kotona no ni ne

Koibito no aijyou toka yakimochi ni

Toki wo torare namida nagashi

North, East, South, West

Hontou no ai natsukashii kotoba ni mayoi

Ima kangaete mireba

Kimi wa hitori de odotteita...

21st century hontou no ai

Furite kuru hikari wo miyou

Nan ka ime-ji wo tsukamou

Nan ka fure-zu wo sagasou

Ah...

Sagasanakute iikarane dakara

Watashi no koreppocchi no yume nante

Kakera dake de iikarane soshite

Ai wo dare ka ni agete hoshiino

Nigete onegai moshi ima nani mo kamo kuzurete

Sukui motomeru shigunaru de saemo

Watashi no toiki saemo todokanakutemo

Akai sora wo jiyuu ni tobu tori ga

Hane wo yasume kimi no soba ni nemuru

Yume no naka de kimi wo sagashi mitsuke

Itoshii lonely planet

Amai toki ni yurare sora wo nagame

Nemuru yoru no ame ni namida nagashi

Kako wo kabai itamu kizu wo ieshi

Asu wo kesazu ni ikireru kana...

**Esta es la versión en español del tema "Genesis of Next", traducida directamente del japonés (me tarde diez meses en encontrarla, de hecho hasta pensé que no habría de existir).**

**GENESIS OF NEXT**

_Ending de la serie Cyborg 009 Version 2001  
Spanish Version por Shiro _

Yo no he visto durante algún tiempo half smile (su media sonrisa)  
Sin poder olvidarme del comienzo Genesis of Next  
I can't get you out of mind (Yo no puedo sacarla de la mente)  
Pausing alone, please tell me why... (Esperando solo, por favor díme por qué...)  
But there's no easy answer (Pero no hay ninguna respuesta fácil)

Genesis of Next  
Please tell me! Is this a test? (¡Por favor díme! ¿Es esto una prueba?)  
Hey baby, do you need some help? (¿eh baby, tu necesitas un poco de ayuda?)  
You are alone... Lonely planet (Tu está sola... Planeta solitario)

Genesis of Next  
you just get into (Tu apenas entras)  
alone on this planet (En este planeta tan solo)  
lonely planet (Planeta solitario)

Mirando curiosamente a través de la cerradura una vez más  
Simplemente mi sombra borrosa en la oscuridad  
Sin poder curar mis cicatrices  
Ese lugar era Lonely planet (Planeta solitario)

El tiempo se detuvo cuando nosotros clavamos la mirada el uno en el otro  
Siguen siendo las palabras juguetonas una forma que usamos  
Abrazando las travesuras en el tiempo  
Yo corrí lejos sin cerrar las puertas...

I can't get you out of my mind... (Yo no puedo sacarte de mi mente... )  
I can't get you out of my mind... (Yo no puedo sacarte de mi mente... )  
I can't get you out of my mind... (Yo no puedo sacarte de mi mente... )  
I can't get you out of my mind... (Yo no puedo sacarte de mi mente... )  
En este mundo limitado  
¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?  
Usando los anhelos insatisfechos  
para ser un poco egoísta

Simplemente viviente solo es  
Algo muy complicado pero  
con el amor y celos hacia el amante  
el tiempo se consume y yo lloro

Siglo 21 Verdadero amor  
ahora no es el tiempo estar compitiendo  
con el hombre que es tu vecino en el mundo  
Este no es un lugar para la tristeza

Siglo 21 Verdadero amor  
Miremos la luces fugases  
Recojamos algunas imágenes  
Encontremos algunas frases

Esta bien el no querer mirar  
tal como un en pequeño sueño mío  
es como un fragmento, para que  
por favor me brindes el amor de alguien

Por favor corre lejos, si todo se derrumba ahora  
Aun la señal que busca ayuda  
Aun cuando mis murmullos no te localicen  
¿Yo todavía podré vivir sin eliminar el mañana?  
Podré vivir, podré vivir ...

El pájaro que vuela libremente en el cielo rojo  
duerme cerca de ti para descansar sus alas  
Terminando tu en el sueño  
tan importante Lonely planet (Planeta solitario)

Devil in my shoes! (¡El diablo en mis zapatos!)  
You left me alone... (tu me has dejado solo...)  
And you're gone... (y tu te has ido...)

Dejando al viento soplar en mis mejillas húmedas  
Yo admiraba las estrellas  
orando para mí

Tarareando  
la canción en mi memoria  
despidiéndola  
de mi memoria suavemente

Dejándome dominar por  
también las palabras amables  
Yo lloro  
Yo quiero sonreír

Sin ser capaz de evitar este molesto dolor  
en este lugar que era Lonely planet (Planeta solitario)

En este mundo limitado  
¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?  
Usando los anhelos insatisfechos  
para ser un poco egoísta

Simplemente viviente solo es  
Algo muy complicado pero  
con el amor y celos hacia el amante  
el tiempo se consume y yo lloro

north, east, south, west (norte, este, sur, oeste)  
el verdadero amor está perdido en esas palabras nostálgicas  
ahora que yo pienso sobre esto  
tu estabas bailando tan solo...

Siglo 21 Verdadero amor  
Miremos la luces fugases  
Recojamos algunas imágenes  
Encontremos algunas frases

ah...

Esta bien el no querer mirar  
tal como un en pequeño sueño mío  
es como un fragmento, para que  
por favor me brindes el amor de alguien

Por favor corre lejos, si todo se derrumba ahora  
Aun la señal que busca ayuda  
Aun cuando mis murmullos no te localicen

El pájaro que vuela libremente en el cielo rojo  
duerme cerca de ti para descansar sus alas  
Terminando tu en el sueño  
tan importante Lonely planet (Planeta solitario)

Arrasado por el dulce tiempo, yo miro fijamente al cielo  
las lágrimas ruedan libremente por la noche cayendo como si fuera una lluvia  
curando el dolor protegiendo el pasado  
pueda yo todavía vivir sin borrar el mañana...

**Esto como me recuerda el suicidio obligado de Joe con tal de eliminar a Fantasma Negro, el amor que nunca se sincero entre Joe y Francoise hasta que fue demasiado tarde y sobretodo la añoranza de Joe por continuar con vida y poder vivir en un mundo mejor, sin guerras y destrucción, una existencia pacífica por la que él tanto lucho y que al final, su vida misma tuvo que entregar para que fuera posible.**

P.D: Pero lo que me pone contenta luego de leer esto que casi me provoca llorar :P es que parece ser que pondrán de nuevo a Cyborg 009 en CN :). Pero como la felicidad nunca es completa, el problema: que será a las 3:30 de la madrugada :(


End file.
